


One Heart as Two

by misscam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hearts as one. One heart as two. [Snow/Charming, slight Emma]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Heart as Two

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x19. Scenes from the year in FTL and then Storybrooke. Happy birthday, Angie! Much thanks for all the lovely beta work you do :)

One Heart as Two  
by misscam

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.

II

_Thump. Thump._

Faintly, Charming can feel Snow's heartbeat under his fingers as he caresses her skin. It's a steady, slightly quickened rhythm due to his caresses and touches, and he lowers his head to kiss her skin and feel the beat against his lips.

_Thump. Thump._

Her heart. Her beloved heart, as he loves it for being a part of her as well as keeping her alive and with him. He loves her. 

“Snow,” he murmurs and lifts his head, and she looks up at him, her eyes slightly hazy with desire. “I love you.”

She kisses him at that, telling him she loves him right back with her lips rather than words. He doesn't mind. He knows his wife, knows that she speaks with actions rather than words a lot of the time, and her actions have long since assured him of her love for him. He knows, has known for a long time that her love for him is as steady as her heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump._

He doesn't deserve her, he's sure, but he does have her; and she gasps into the kiss as he presses slowly into her. Snow, oh Snow, and she links her legs around him to draw him further in. They kiss, slowly and leisurely while he simply holds still inside her, enjoying the sensation of being as physically close as possible. Her body is arching into his, her skin is warm and soft against his and their hands meet and fingers entwine.

Joined, he thinks faintly, making a slow, steady thrust that has her moaning into the kiss. Yes. They are. Not just married, but joined. One. Two hearts as one.

_Thump. Thump._

Her head falls backwards as he kisses her neck, feeling her pulse, now thundering, against his lips. Her hair is tumbling across the pillow and the sheets, a sight he loves just as much as he loved the shorter hair of Mary Margaret. She is beautiful either way, because she still has the same heart beating within her, making her the fairest of them all regardless of where she is. 

“Charming,” she gasps, as he continues his slow thrusts, determined to make it last, determined to linger in this moment for as long as possible. Each heartbeat could be an eternity and he would be happy because he would be with her. 

Her face is bright with pleasure, and he slips one hand between their bodies to add to that, pressing and rubbing and touching, each moan she makes making his heart race as well. 

“Snow,” he whispers lovingly, and she closes her eyes as he kisses her face and she is lost to pleasure. A moment later he is gone, lost in her and to her.

_Thump. Thump._

Faintly, he becomes aware of his own heartbeat again, and Snow's fingers caressing his chest as if wanting to feel it too. He smiles at her, pushing himself up on his elbows to take some of his weight off her.

“It's already yours,” he murmurs affectionately.

“What?” she asks, and he leans down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

“My heart.”

She glances down at her where her hand is pressed against his chest above his heart, and then she kisses him hard and passionately and he knows, knows that she is telling him that her heart is his as well. 

(Just how true that is, he has yet to learn.)

II

_Thump. Thump._

If he closes his eyes and concentrates really hard, he thinks he might be able to hear his baby's heartbeat as he kisses his wife's growing bump. The baby has a heart of its own now, he knows, remembering what David Nolan learned of anatomy in another realm. Even so it is still dependent on Snow's heart, but he could think of no better heart to rely on. 

As if the baby agrees, it kicks, and he marvels at the feel of it. 

He did this with Emma too, when Snow was carrying her, relishing the feel of every kick, spending hours just lying with Snow in their bed and feeling the life growing inside her. 

_Thump. Thump._

“He's strong,” he says, lifting his head to look at Snow. 

“It might not be a boy,” she says teasingly, smiling faintly, but her eyes aren't in it. 

“What is it?” he asks, moving slightly upwards in bed to lie next to her. He keeps a hand on her bump though, caressing softly and protectively. 

She bites her lip. “I'm worried.”

About Zelena, he knows. The threat against their baby is looming over them both, just as the threat of Regina loomed over their last pregnancy. It seems like they will never get to enjoy expecting a child without any fear or anxiety. 

“Snow,” he says, cupping her cheek. “You know we will do whatever it takes to keep this baby safe.”

“I know,” she says, her eyes dark. “But that wasn't enough with Emma. We lost her, Charming.”

“She has a good life with Henry now,” he says, because he has to believe that or the pain of not being able to be there for her will choke him.

“Yes,” Snow says, and she smiles sadly. “But it's not with us.”

He says nothing, merely presses his forehead against hers. The loss of Emma is not something they talk about often. They don't need to. They both know what the other feels, and all they can do is cling to Regina's reassurance that she gave Emma and Henry a good life. 

_Thump. Thump._

The baby kicks against his palm twice just as he leans forward to kiss Snow, and he can feel her lips curve into a faint smile against his. 

“Daddy is just kissing mommy,” he directs at the bump, making Snow's smile widen. Then her smile falters again.

“Mommy,” she says quietly, and he can see the longing in her eyes. It's so palpable it makes his heart ache. 

“You are Emma's mother and you will be this baby's mommy,” he promises, leaning forward to kiss her again.

He will make that true. 

(Cross his heart and hope to die.)

II

_Thump. Thump._

He can hear his own heartbeat even as he can't feel his heart anymore; it's in Snow's hand and very soon it will be dust.

He isn't afraid of that. This will give Snow her chance to be a mother, to be with Emma again, and for that he would gladly die; will gladly die.

_Thump. Thump._

He keeps his gaze locked on her - on Snow, wanting her to be the last thing he sees. His beloved wife. His true heart, nevermind what she holds in her hand. That is merely what keeps him alive. His heart is her.

Snow. 

He doesn't look away, but she closes her eyes, the pain on her face so strong he aches for her. Even so, she is beautiful, so very beautiful as she kills him.

_Thum-_

He dies.

II

_Thump. Thump._

Painfully, he gasps, feeling beats of a heart thundering through him. He's on the floor, Snow by his side with a hand on his chest. He grabs hold of it as if it's an anchor, because it's Snow, his Snow, and she's always kept him from drifting. 

“Snow,” he gasps. He was dying. He was dead; he's sure of it. “Snow, what's happening?”

She beams at him, so beautiful in her relief. “You're okay. We're both okay.”

He doesn't understand how, but he kisses her nevertheless, the relief and joy in her voice too strong to do anything else. 

_Thump. Thump._

(Who needs a heart when he has his Snow?)

II

_Thump. Thump._

He listens in awe and in wonder as Snow's heart beats in his chest and Snow explains to Emma what happened; how he gave up his heart to cast the curse and how Zelena tampered with it to make everyone forget the year in the Enchanted Forest and how Snow's heart ended up beating for him too. 

“That's not possible,” Emma says, staring at them both. Henry looks impressed, and Charming feels a certain satisfaction in knowing his grandson will never think them boring again. 

“It shouldn't be,” Regina says. She looks at Snow with soft eyes and strong affection, and he wonders at how things can change. “But I assure you, Emma, they do share a heart now. I put it into them myself.”

Snow looks up at him, and he squeezes her hand, feeling her love for him pulse with every beat of her heart in his chest.

_Thump. Thump._

Emma opens and closes her mouth a few times, then looks at him with wonder. 

“Would you have done the same for me?” she asks, and he looks at her gently. “If it was the only way to keep me safe, would you have...?”

“Given up my heart and have your mother crush it?” he asks, and she nods. “Yes.”

Emma stares at him, as if gauging his sincerity. Then she closes her eyes, a myriad of emotions crossing her face before her expression becomes determined. He's seen that look on Snow's face so many times. He loves that look. 

“I will stop her,” Emma Swan swears, and he believes her.

II

_Thump. Thump._

Faintly, Charming can feel Snow's heartbeat under his fingers as he caresses the skin on her wrist, the same heartbeat that is thrumming through him. Her heart. Her heart, beating for them both. 

_Thump. Thump._

At every beat, he marvels at the fact that it is her heart in him. A part of him is mad at her that she would risk it, but he knows that it is her strong belief that it would work that made her do it. He has always loved her ability to believe so strongly, so he cannot truly fault her for it now.

Maybe it was her faith that made it work. Maybe true faith, like true love, can fuel magic. Snow has both. 

Reverently, he lifts her hand to his lips, kissing the pulse in her wrist lovingly. 

_Thump. Thump._

She steps closer, as if wanting to be as physically close as currently possible. He puts one hand at her back, pressing her close, and one on her bump, resting protectively. 

“I love you,” he says, and her eyes are bright with happy tears. “Snow...”

_Thump. Thump._

Joined, he thinks as Snow leans forward and kisses him. Yes. They are. Not just married, but joined. One. One heart as two. 

“Charming,” she murmurs against his lips. “I love you.”

He knows; he has half of her heart in him to prove it, after all. 

FIN


End file.
